A Night to Never Forget
by Timon the great
Summary: A short time after the original, non-movie theater ending of 1 1/2 (3), Ma initially expresses concern to her son Timon on how things may be between them now that their lives have been changed after leaving their original predator-prone home. Late this night, however, Timon comes to realize how much his mother truly means to him with their deep but pure love for each other.
1. Part 1

**AN**: This is an idea I had thought about for a long while before typing this and had only begun doing so later last year. Expect that I will be uploading this chapter by chapter, slowly and that there will be more feeling to come from it as a warning. I will just mention three things about this (but are more than welcome to skip to the content if you wish):

1. I really feel that this is something that should've been shown in Timon's film, between him and his mother (who has been there for him since the very beginning), had it not been for the silhouette/movie theater scenes and Timon with Pumbaa/Simba throughout a good part of the film. So I have had a lot of enthusiasm and encouragement writing this.

2. Now, the romance genre is included in this son/mother relationship fic because of the intimacy that is apparent from their relationship, shown from the film. It is deep.

3. This is in third person limited. From His own eyes, feelings, etc. : )))

* * *

A Night to Never Forget

Timon wakes up during the middle of the night on his large hammock to see Ma standing there in front of him. She seems to not be at ease.

"Hi Timmy."

Ma tells her son softly.

"I'm sorry if I woke you up at a bad time right now honey."

The only light shining on them is from the moonlight above, lighting the area of the jungle paradise where they are at.

"What's going on Ma?"

Timon says in a waking tone and sits up on the edge of his hammock.

"Oh, it's nothing serious, Timon. But I can't sleep right now. So I thought I would come over here for a short while to be with you since I was over there where Uncle Max is. But he's fast asleep. If you're too sleepy to stay awake right now, I'll let you go back to sleep."

Timon realizes quickly that his mother wants to be with him. So he didn't want to displease her and also because he notices that something is bothering her inside. He cares enough, even this late in the night, in wanting to know what is distressing Ma.

"Oh no, Ma."

He says calmly.

"You can stay here with me if you want to. It's not like I haven't gotten any sleep at all tonight, you know."

He gives her an assuring smile with his hands together over his lap and still trying to wake up.

"Thank you, sweetie."

Ma beams. She then sits on the other side of the comfortable but sturdy hammock opposite from where Timon is sitting, but still right next to him with her hands placed on her side.

Timon yawns briefly and then turns to his mother who is now sitting next to him on his right side.

"You seem to be bugged by something. Are you feeling all right Ma?"

Timon asks with concern.

"Well, as I said, I wanted to come over and be with you for right now, honey."

Ma replies a little tensely, in which Timon senses, but she continues.

"But I feel better now that I'm here."

She turns to smile at him.

"But it's just..., well, I've been thinking about how things are going to be between us now that you've become so well-liked around the colony and at the Pride lands with Simba, and we're now living in this paradise. This place isn't like it was where we were so used to living in."

Ma explains.

"I mean, I'm very happy that you've done great things for all of us and that we're living in a much better place, Timon. But I feel that with everything going on in your life now... Well..., I guess I'm still not use to seeing you like this, since you left the colony to find what you were looking for."

Timon is wide awake now.

It seems that after what Ma has just told him, she does feel better. Though, he remains silent with only the sounds of the jungle persisting around them, and looks at the area in front of him for a moment to scratch his bright red moonlit hair, while carefully thinking about Ma's words.

Timon already knows extremely well that his mother loves him very much and has been there for him since his beginning, and doesn't want to ever let go of him.

He also thinks about how it would be when Ma becomes old enough that she would need him to help take care of her, and Uncle Max. That is, in the back of his mind, if Max is still alive by then.


	2. Part 2

"You know that I'll never abandon you, Ma."

He begins to truthfully say with a confident tone.

"You're my own mother. And, while I'm here with you and the colony, I'll still spend time and look after you. Just like you've always done for me, since I was born."

Timon puts his right arm over his mother's shoulder with a caring smile and looks directly into her eyes.

"I'm thankful to be your son and I love you with all that I am."

As Timon says this, he notices Ma begins to finally relax as he continues.

"I know you sometimes love to hug me until I'm choking and not breathing, and mess with my hair until I can't stand it anymore. But you'll always be my mom and I can surely live with that. I mean... I should be able to now, if I have made it this far in my life. You know..."

He moves his eyes down to the side for a moment.

"Alive... And still sane, I think."

Timon chuckles and nearly laughs in amusement from hearing what he has just said while very briefly moving his head to look down, slightly embarrassed.

He also notices that his mother chuckles at the same time he does too, but only somewhat.

Timon then looks directly back at Ma and pats her shoulder for just a second.

"Ya know. You've really got nothing to worry about, Ma. This is a perfect place for all of us..."

He pauses when a concerning thought comes into his mind.

"You do like living here in our new home. Am I right?"

He asks his mother with an initially small sense of concern on the matter.

"Of course I do, Timmy!"

Ma quickly replies, almost sputtering out her words, but with an open smile while Timon looks at her with an almost blank expression after hearing her response.

"I'm sorry if I made you get concerned about me right now, but I really am, and it's true that we're all safe and living well here just like you've said. This _is_ a great place and... Well... I do love you, honey."

She continues.

"You really have come a long way Timon and I always knew you would make me happy no matter what. But you are my very special son and hero to all of us. You did do the right thing and I am very happy and thankful because of everything you've done for us, sweetie."

Hearing this from his mother, Timon senses and acknowledges sincerity and complete honesty from her.

Ma looks directly into her adult son's eyes after saying this and touches the bottom of his dark-toned right hanging down ear, before putting her arm below his shoulder and rubs his fur for a second where his five back markings are.

"My Timmy. My sweet son..."

She said softly and continuing to smile warmly at him.

Timon feels serenity settling in him now from his mother. He smiles warmly at her too and gently says:

"Oh, well, thank you Ma. It feels really good hearing those words from you. And... I love ya too."

He slightly but caringly rubs the fur on his mother's shoulder as well for a second.

A few seconds later while their eyes continue to make contact and deeply smiling at each other, Ma then moves her left hand to caress the back of Timon's head and very thin, beautifully long neck.

He lays his dark-tip hands on the surface of the hammock, kneeling, along with his and his mother's tail laying out behind each other on it. His face begins to brighten as great warmth grows in his body as his biological mother's deep love envelopes him and he can no longer move his eyes from her.

While verbal silence continues between them, they continue to smile deeply at each other.

With both humanized meerkats now completely relaxed, Timon closes his eyes while raising his head and lowering his shoulders, slowly in submission to his mother's love and gives out a sigh of feeling from his mouth.

She continues to affectionately rub the back of his head at the bottom of his red point-like hair line and his soft and smooth, thin neck.

He has never felt this much love from her in the form of physical affection, before.


	3. Part 3

Timon slowly moves his head forward due to the deep physical affection coming from Ma and she puts her hands along the bottom sides of his wide mouth, lovingly supporting her son's head with them.

Timon slowly opens his eyes looking directly into Ma's, feeling inside himself as being born again, with a very loving smile and his dark-colored eyelids halfway open.

Ma gently moves her humanized meerkat fingers down to the top of Timon's human like neck, tender to touch. Just below his back hairline briefly rubbing and lovingly squeezing it and then pulls him up next to the bottom of her face, nearly nose to nose, stretching his slender neck.

He cannot help but swallow as his mother rubs him on this part of his torso.

Ma slowly and very lovingly kisses her adult son on his forehead above his black eyebrows which creates a light, lovely smacking sound and then continues to affectionately rub and a few times, gently massage his soft neck below his vividly red point-like hairline on the back of his head. Bringing him closer into ecstasy.

* * *

**AN**: If my Timon & Ma work here has interested you, feel free to review/comment, fav or follow this work of mine.


End file.
